Hell's Afraid We'll Take Over
by Aislinn Graves
Summary: Mask, Sundancer and Ezra decide to take the night off for a little fun.   Sahdowrun AU  :warning : Ezra hawtness and recipient posessivness. Writen for Alex Kade's birthday.


Hell is Afraid We'll Take Over.

By Aislinn

Sweltering heat, flashing lights, throbbing music … Dante's Inferno was packed, all nine levels a swirling morass of bodies all chasing something - tail, drugs, booze, or biz.

Ezra paused a moment to catch his breath. Sundancer leaned down to yell in his ear. "She said she had a table, down on the sixth level."

Ezra nodded in understanding. The two shamans threaded their way through the crowd. Nine huge glass dance floors pulsated with light and the hottest dance music; around them, four ramps spiraled down to the lowest level of the club, known as "Hell." Ezra stopped to get his bearings and then headed to the nearest ramp.

Club Penumbra might be the number one spot with shadowrunners in downtown Seattle, but for three decades Dante's Inferno has been the number one nightclub in the whole metroplex and tonight Sundancer and Ace were determined forget Running and just dance, chase tail and tie one on.

Mask waited impatiently for her friends. She smiled as she spotted them making their way down and took a moment to appreciate the view. Sundancer was dressed in a long buckskin coat with fringe and fetishes adorning the lapels. His long black hair was pulled back with a leather tie with a silver concho, and his blood red shirt was tucked into well-fitted black jeans. He looked very nice, but it was Ace who held her attention. His auburn hair was a little longer than it was the last time she had seen him and when she assensed him she noticed that he was now an initiate.

She was glad to see that the shadows that had been in his green eyes were gone. She hadn't seen him this relaxed in years. Not since before his REO Tapper died. After that Ezra shut down on her; shut down and shut her out. It was the beginning of the end for them. She shook her head, stopping the thought there; tonight was not the time for remembering old sorrows. Tonight was a night to celebrate new beginnings.

'Dancer bounced up and brushed a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed her drink and drained half of it without pausing. When the taste of her girly, fruity, cocktail finally registered on his tongue, he shot her a disgusted look. "Damn, girl, when are you gonna learn to drink something decent?" he groused.

"Hoi 'Dancer, probably about the same time you learn not to steal my drinks," she smirked. She glanced over at Ezra. The shaman's attention was on the dance floor and she grinned, admiring the subtle twitch of his hips as the beat throbbed through the club. He was obviously in the mood to dance tonight. "Hoi, Ace."

Ezra tore his attention away from the dancers and back to his companions. He leaned down and kissed Mask square on the lips, grinning as she kissed back enthusiastically. "Hoi Mask. As always, my dear, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she tossed her long blonde hair over one bare shoulder. She eyed her friend. He didn't look so shabby tonight either. Dark red leather coat, form fitting black silk shirt and dark jeans that were just this side of obscene and showed off his… assets to best advantage, and topping it was a old-fashioned, black fedora with a red feather. Mask had to remind herself that licking her lips might be considered undignified. She grinned; dignity be damned, that man looked downright delicious tonight!

She looked over at Sundancer who was eyeing a particularly toothsome brunette sitting in the corner. "You two have fun. I have a dance to claim."

Mask watched 'Dancer thread his way though the crowd, his long loose stride taking on just a hint of swagger. He smiled at the woman and said something that made her laugh. It wasn't long before he was sitting at her table talking to her.

As a new song began, Ezra grinned at the Latin beat and lifted his hands over his head, clapping in time. His hips twitched and he smiled at Mask as he stepped around her. He cast a glance over his shoulder in invitation and strutted out onto the dance floor. He stood still and posed for a moment then stomped. The look he gave Mask smoldered with passion and promise and she couldn't help but grin.

She threw her shoulders back and ran toward him, hitting her knees halfway there, her head thrown back skimming the floor as her long hair fanned out behind her. She slid across the slick floor rising at the last second to catch him around the waist and buried her face in his rock hard stomach. He reached down and grabbed her arms pulling her as she rolled up to her feet and tight against his body. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her firm as she leaned back, displaying her body to his view. Her hips rocked against his, reveling in the strength and power of his movements. She felt safe in his arms, and willingly gave up all thought to just move and feel. He led her across the dance floor, his steps sure and precise. His magic rose, winding around their bodies; tongues of fire mingled with water surging and receding, hiding and revealing their forms as they lost themselves in the song. She swirled around him like water around a boulder in the raging river of sound and light.

As the last note echoed in the air he dipped her, swinging her around in a wide sweeping circle and ran his hand from her throat to her waist, barely brushing across her skin like warm breeze. He loomed over her, his breath coming fast and hot in the cleft of her breasts. Snowflakes filled the air around them and their breaths fogged and then faded away with the music. Her blue eyes locked on to his, and she held her breath until a slow smile lit up his face and his green eyes twinkled.

He led her back to the table and went to get her another drink while she caught her breath. Dancing with Ezra had always been fun but now that they were both initiates it had elevated mere fun to exhilaration. Dance connected them not only to the music and to each other but to their magic as well... and it was glorious. The power pulsated within her soul, drawing them together, binding them to the never-ending web of life. As he walked toward her she sent a trickle of power back to her lodge as a thank you and waited breathlessly for him to sweep her away again.

*M7****M7****M7****M7****M7*

The music for this story is Ricky Martin ~ Frio

Happy Birthday Alex. I hope you like it.


End file.
